Naia
Naia was the daughter of Maudra Laesid and the next in line to become the leader of the Drenchen Clan. She was the twin sister of GurjinLee, J. M. (2016). Shadows of the Dark Crystal. New York, NY: Grosset & Dunlap.. Biography Having realised that Gurjin was being held captive by the Skeksis, Naia set out with Kylan to capture Rian to trade for Gurjin's release. However, Tavra arrived to contest it, and they began to argue, Naia insisting that she had Maudra Laesid's permission until Kylan broke up the fight. Rian then showed them the last vial of Mira's essence, and asked to dreamfast with them. Naia initially refused until Kylan agreed, at which point she followed suit, vowing to kill Rian if he made her insane. However, the dreamfast goes normally, and she realises that Gurjin selflessly remained captive in order to help Rian escape. Together with Tavra, they decide to free Gurjin alone. Naia and Kylan arrived at the Castle of the Crystal to free Naia's brother Gurjin, and after successfully springing him, they waylaid skekSil's carriage and freed Rian, taking the carriage's Armaligs as steeds. Meeting back up with Kylan, Naia asked Rian to show them skekMal, and so the four began dreamfasting. However, Naia found herself in the Dream Space rather than a normal dreamfast, and questioned Aughra on what the Dream Space was, to which Aughra said it was "the source of magic and prophecy". After ejecting Seladon from the space, Aughra had Naia and the others circle around the Crystal of Truth, where Naia learned of Brea and Deet's respective quests, reiterating what she had learned from Rian about the Skeksis draining Gelfling of essence. Naia then asked where she should go to help, and Aughra tasked her, Gurjin, and Kylan with spreading word to the other Gelfling Clans so that they might light the "Fires of Resistance". Aughra then sent Naia back to her body. Arriving in Ha'rar, Naia, Rian, Gurjin, and Kylan noticed Brea and others from the Dream Space locked in the Skeksis' carriage, and so the band pursued, Naia promising not to abandon anyone. While Rian stopped the carriage, Naia, Gurjin, and Kylan tried to open the cage but could not do so until Lore arrived and ripped it open, frightening the Skeksis away. Naia then followed Lore into the Crystal Desert and participated in the dirge for Mayrin. When the bulk of the party left with Rek'yr for the Circle of the Suns, Naia, Gurjin, and Kylan parted ways to spread word of the Skeksis' evil, Naia heading with Gurjin to the Great Smerth. Naia later arrived with the rest of the Drenchen Clan to the end of the Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood. Other appearances She was the main protagonist and heroine of J.M. Lee’s young adult tie-in novels ''Shadows of the Dark Crystal'' and ''Flames of the Dark Crystal'', and her adventures in lighting the Flames of Resistance are detailed in the quadrilogy. In the timeline established within the novels, Naia was shown to have not only an advanced dreamfasting ability—allowing her to dreamfast with creatures other than Gelfling—but also the ability to use healing magic. When her mother sacrificed herself to save Great Smerth, Naia became the Drenchen Maudra, using the epithet Blue Flame Naia. Gallery Rian & Gurjin.jpg References External Links * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Gelfling